


only here, only now

by ophelia-undone (goddammit_charlie)



Category: Veep
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammit_charlie/pseuds/ophelia-undone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoking isn't the only thing Selina indulges in abroad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	only here, only now

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty OOC filth tbh.

It started in Reykjavik, six months into Selina’s first year as Hughes’s VP. She’d been sent to attend a conference on renewable energy sources, and with Clean Jobs still in its early stages and full of promise for a real legacy, she and Amy been only too happy to make the trip.

On the first day of their visit they were driven up into the mountains outside the little city for a tour of the geothermal power plant nestled between the craggy volcanic peaks. Selina eyed the plumes of superheated steam erupting from the ground, muttering through her practised smile so that only Amy could hear.

“Why the fuck does it smell so bad? It’s like the Oval Office after someone let POTUS have dairy.”

“Sulphur, ma’am.” Amy pushed her hair back behind her ears, sighing irritably when the wind whipped it across her face again as soon as she lowered her hands. “It’s in the water. Smells like rotten eggs.”

“Christ, can’t they do something about it?”

Before Amy could reply, Selina was pulling herself up straighter and spreading her smile into a toothy beam as the Icelandic prime minister approached to pull her into a round of introductions. They trailed around the power plant for hours, and Amy could feel the Veep’s energy draining away as she forced out endless variations of “how interesting!” through increasingly gritted teeth. Amid the gouts of stinking steam the humidity was enough to make Amy’s eyes itch with errant mascara, and she could only watch in silent dismay as Selina’s hair began to hang increasingly lank and straggly against her neck.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Amy finally interjected, laying a hand on Selina’s arm with an apologetic smile at the engineer leading the tour, “I hate to cut things short, but they really need you on that conference call…”

“Oh!” Selina let her smile drop in a show of disappointment, resisting the urge to massage her aching cheeks. “Is that the… ah…”

“Uh, the… senate thing,” Amy nodded vigorously, already shepherding her boss towards the exit.

“I’m so sorry gentlemen, I’d love to see the uh, the rest, but government waits for no man! Woman!” Selina laughed just a little too loudly as she exchanged handshakes and air kisses, making a show of extending her goodbyes as Amy gently steered her away.

“Fucking finally! I thought you were never going to get me out of there,” she hissed as they headed for the car.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I took the first chance I could get…”

 _“Make_ a chance next time.  Jesus Christ. Do I look as shitty as you do right now?”

Amy decided this was a rhetorical question, keeping her eyes on her phone while Selina peered in a compact mirror with a horrified groan.

“Why isn’t Gary here to fix this? This is the last time I’m travelling without him, I can tell you that…”

By the time they reached their hotel, Amy couldn’t wait to escape the taut disapproval of Selina’s glare. She hurried to the solitude of her own room and sank down on the bed in relief, kicking off her shoes and allowing herself a moment’s peace. She’d never been the type for relaxation, though, and it was less than sixty seconds before she was up and rifling through her laptop bag for the conference agenda. She had the pages fanned out across the bedspread, sitting cross-legged in the centre of the mattress as she hunched over them absorbed in making annotations, when her phone vibrated by her side.

“Hello ma’am… yes, I’m just going over it now… yes… alright, I’ll bring it up. See you in a minute. OK.”

She stepped into her shoes with a sigh and gathered her papers back into the file. Pausing in front of the mirror, she checked her makeup and twisted her steam-frazzled hair into a bun before leaving her room.

Amy’s hotel room was certainly good enough for her, and she’d known Selina’s would be much more luxurious, but when she stepped into the penthouse suite she couldn’t suppress a little gasp. It was far from extravagant – sleek and clean in design, hard lines and open space, softened here and there by a touch of the traditional (a sheepskin rug over the pine floorboards; a fireplace with computer-generated flames dancing mirage-like over the untouched coals) – but the unavoidable focus was the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows that laid bare the entire western wall of the room. Through the glass Amy saw the glittering water of the harbour framed by a peninsula of snow-capped mountains. In the daytime, on a clear day like today, the sea would reflect the brilliant blue of the sky; but it was getting late and the sun had just dipped out of sight, trailing streaks of red and gold that touched the snowy peaks with a blush of peach and caught every wave in the harbour with a glint of fire.

Selina followed Amy’s gaze and glanced over at the striking vista.

“Nice view, right?”

Amy nodded, at a momentary loss for words. Then she pulled herself together and headed for the dining table to lay out the contents of her folder.

“OK, so you’ve already met Halldór Thorláksson, the Icelandic PM. He’s going to be chairing the main summit, but there are also going to be a few guest speakers…”

They absorbed themselves in their work for a while, scribbling notes and conferring in low voices as Selina tried to pack her head full of the names, faces and statistics she’d need to know, slipping cheat sheets in among her notes to help her out if she pulled a blank tomorrow. By the time Selina took off her reading glasses and pushed her chair away from the table, the sky outside the window was a deep indigo scattered with stars.  She crossed the room and picked up a bottle from the bedside cabinet.

“Want to try some of this with me? Compliments of the manager.”

They regarded it for a moment – a glass bottle full of clear liquid that could have been water or vodka. The label was black, printed with a white logo in bold lettering: BRENNIVÍN. Amy paused, ready to decline and head back to get on with some more work, but when she looked around at the space and the view and thought about going back to her ordinary little room, she found herself shrugging and tilting her head in acquiescence before she’d fully caught up with herself.

“Sure,” she heard herself say, “why not?”

Selina grabbed a couple of glasses and poured a generous measure into each, holding one out for Amy. As she stepped forward to take it, Amy noticed that for once she wasn’t a head shorter than her boss – Selina had kicked off her heels a while ago, and with her in stocking feet and Amy still in her heels their height difference was evened out. They raised their glasses to clink together, making eye contact with a nod, and Amy liked being able to look Selina in the eye from the same level. She kept her eyes on the vice president as they both took a good swig of the Brennivín simultaneously.

“Urgh!” Selina spluttered, coughing and screwing up her face in disgust. “That is fucking vile!”

Amy was coughing too, but as she dabbed at her watering eyes she rolled her tongue around her mouth thoughtfully – after the initial shock, she didn’t think it tasted that bad.

“Is that aniseed?” she mused, raising her glass and sniffing cautiously at the remaining drink. She took another sip and nodded to herself. “I think it’s aniseed.”

“Oh God,” Selina moaned, still pulling faces. “It reminds me of absinthe. _Not_ a fond memory.”

“Try a bit more. It’s better when you know what’s coming.”

Selina arched her eyebrows sceptically but raised her glass to her lips and took a tiny sip. She shuddered, considered for a moment, had another sip.

“Hmm. OK, it’s drinkable. Shit, anything’s drinkable when you’re stuck on an island with more puffins than people.” She took something from the top drawer of the cabinet and made her way over to the vast windows, tugging one of them aside. Amy realised it was a sliding door leading to a balcony she’d failed to notice earlier.

“Holy shit,” she murmured, following Selina outside to lean on the railing and watch the bobbing ships’ lights mirroring the stars above.

“Hmm.” Selina hummed around the cigarette that had appeared between her lips, the brief flare of her Zippo making Amy turn in surprise.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Amy blurted as Selina held the flame steady, sucking the filter a little until the opposite tip glowed fiercely. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness when the lighter was snapped shut. Selina took a long pull on the cigarette, hungrily filling her lungs.

“I don’t normally,” she replied eventually as she released a plume of smoke into the clear night. “Just when I’m abroad.”

She offered the packet to Amy, who waved it away automatically.

“No thanks, I don’t…”

“You sure? The rules are different overseas,” Selina smirked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks.” Amy drained her glass as Selina slipped the pack away in the front of her dress. “May I?” she asked, indicating her empty glass. At Selina’s nod, she fetched the Brennivín from inside and poured herself another, topping up Selina’s while she was at it.

“They have the Northern Lights here, right? God, I’d love to see that.”

Amy shook her head. “Wrong time of year for them now. Gotta be here in winter for that.”

“Oh God no, can you imagine? It’s cold enough right now, in May.”

“Dark too, in winter. They have months where the sun barely makes it over the horizon.”

“Fuck that.”

They stared out over the harbour in comfortable silence for a while, each folding their arms on the rail and resting their elbows against one another, absentmindedly passing the bottle between them for top-ups each time they finished their drinks. Amy let her mind drift on the warm fuzz of the Brennivín as she watched the smoke curl from Selina’s cigarette and dance away on the breeze. When she’d smoked it right down to the filter, Selina stubbed it out against the railing and flicked it away into the darkness. Ready to head back inside, she turned to her left just as Amy turned right, and they bumped against one another in the darkness. They paused, face to face, close enough for their dresses to brush against one another. Again Amy was struck by how odd it felt to be the same height as her boss for once. Selina must have noticed the same thing, because she glanced down and frowned.

“Take your shoes off.”

“No.” Amy giggled for a moment before stopping herself with a hand over her mouth - she wasn’t the type to turn into a stupid schoolgirl after a couple of drinks, but she couldn’t help pulling herself up straight to tower over Selina by a full quarter inch.

“Ugh, that’s just wrong. You don’t get to look down at me!” Selina stretched up on tiptoes, putting her hand on top of Amy’s head to measure the difference. She teetered off-balance and stumbled forward, grabbing Amy’s shoulders with a snort of laughter. Amy sniggered and wrapped her arms around Selina to steady her.

“Don’t fall off the fucking balcony!” she laughed, her lips moving against Selina’s hair.

“Take your shoes off then, so I don’t have to tiptoe.”

Amy relented and kicked off her heels, stepping down barefoot onto the cold boards of the balcony. She was still holding Selina, but now she had to tilt her head back to look up at her.

“Better?”

“Much better.”

Amy wouldn’t remember seeing Selina’s grin soften, or raising her chin a little to tilt her mouth towards Selina as her boss leaned down. All she remembered was the tender shock of lips meeting, the softness and the taste of cigarettes and aniseed.

Selina broke it off first, laughing into Amy’s mouth before pulling away with her hands raised. She was still giggling as Amy clapped a hand over her own mouth in horror with the realisation of what had happened.

“I’m _so_ sorry ma’am, really, I… I don’t know what…” She clenched her fists, willing her voice to stop shaking. “That was so inappropriate, I’m sorry.”

“Amy. Ame. Relax.” Selina took her by the shoulders again, smiling. “It’s fine. It’s like with these” – she pulled the cigarettes out of her dress – “things are different abroad. Things are allowed.”

Amy felt she should have a lot to say to this. Home or abroad, it was still a monumentally stupid idea to do this with her boss – who happened to be the fucking vice president of the United States – and Selina could lose all chance of running for office if it got out, not to mention what it would do to Amy’s own career… but somehow when Selina kissed her again she found herself forgetting what she meant to say. She wouldn’t have pulled her mouth away to say any of it even if she could remember – this kiss seemed like the most important thing her lips could possibly be doing right now. Then Selina’s hands are cupping Amy’s jaw, sliding up into her hair to loosen it from her hasty bun, and their bodies are pressed together so close that Amy’s sure Selina must be able to feel her heart pounding, and she needs more, more of this, of Selina.

She lets her mouth drift down to Selina’s neck, her lips and tongue working fervently but softly, softly, no nipping teeth or hickeys, just heat and friction as needy little sounds escape her throat to hum against Selina’s skin.

Selina steers Amy back a little against the edge of the balcony, pinning her between her hips and the railing and reaches around to unzip the back of Amy’s dress, pushes it down past her shoulders, trails soft kisses across the ridge and hollow of each collarbone while Amy arches against her like a cat, seeking out more pressure. Selina rocks her hips forward a little, teasing. Amy wants all of her, wants her bare and laid open for her, and she starts to fumble with the buttons at the front of Selina’s dress.

“Fuck,” she breathes, fingers slipping against the silk. “I need… God, I can’t…”

Selina stops her, pushes her hands away for a moment. Tugs the concealed zipper at her left side and wriggles out of the dress, letting it drop to the ground.

“Inside,” she demands as Amy stares. “It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Amy sheds her own dress as Selina closes the sliding door behind them. She feels suddenly awkward and nervous, acutely aware of her thick thighs and the appendectomy scar she hates, feeling every flaw magnified in the presence of Selina’s expensively maintained body. There isn’t a stretch mark or blemish to be seen, perfect curves softening every line without a hint of cellulite. Her underwear is black lace, sexy but elegant, and Amy feels like a schoolgirl in her white cotton briefs. Selina’s breasts are artfully sculpted by the bra and Amy can’t help bringing her mouth down to dip her tongue between them, feeling Selina’s chest rise and fall in a stifled gasp as she lingers for a moment in the soft crease of her cleavage before moving her mouth up over the swell of one breast and tonguing aside the delicate fabric to tease at a nipple. Selina arches her back, pushing herself against Amy’s mouth, clutching Amy’s waist and digging her fingertips in hard enough to leave red crescents with each nail.

“C’mon.” She pulls Amy to the bed, guides her down against the pillows.

Selina leans over her, one knee on either side of her hips, and kisses her mouth again. Amy feels like she should be freaking out about this, but her mind is drifting cloudily and she can feel her shoulders dropping as the knot of tension between them softens just a fraction. She’s never had much patience for intimacy before, preferring to hurry through the minimum foreplay necessary to get what she needs, but now she sort of sees the appeal of making out long and lazy into the night.

As she absently mulls this over, her mind slow and treacly with endorphins, she feels Selina’s mouth caress the hollow of her jaw just below her ear, and a sighing half-moan escapes her. Kissing is good, but Selina is sliding her hands down to catch in the waistband of Amy’s underwear and tilting her hips against her in an almost imperceptible effort for friction, and Amy is more than happy to oblige by shifting a little so Selina can tug her briefs away.

Selina trails one finger over Amy’s pussy, skimming lightly across the lips at first, just barely parting them as she glides it back down.

“All for me?” she asks, meeting Amy’s eyes with a gleeful smile as she raises her glistening wet fingertip. Amy nods, not trusting herself to speak.

“Perfect.” Selina leans down to press her mouth to Amy’s neck again with more urgent pressure this time. “Perfect girl,” she sighs between kisses.

Lightheaded with want, Amy unclasps Selina’s bra and lets her slip it down her arms and toss it to the floor. Now when Selina leans down to plant another bruising kiss on her neck, Amy can feel her taut nipples pressing against her chest. She reaches up to lay her hands over them, to feel the soft weight in her palms, and Selina pushes against her again. When Selina raises her head Amy leans forward to take one of them in her mouth, working her tongue against the nipple as Selina buries her fingers in Amy’s hair with a moan. She’s rocking her hips again, grinding herself through damp lace against Amy’s sandy-haired mound.

Amy feels ready to explode when Selina finally slides a hand between her thighs again. She’s almost embarrassed by how wet she is her lips part with a slick sound, two of Selina’s fingers slipping easily into her throbbing entrance. Selina explores gently at first as Amy wraps her hands around the backs of her boss’s thighs to pull herself down further onto her hand with a wordless groan. Selina smirks at her efforts and curls her fingers up against a torturously sensitive spot to watch Amy writhe hopelessly. Keeping her fingers deep inside, she brings the heel of her hand up to Amy’s clitoris, grinds against it for a moment to draw out a wrecked gasp, and then relaxes to leave her hand sitting lightly in place.

“Please…” Amy pants, eyes wide. She rolls her hips up to push her clit against Selina’s hand again.

“That’s it,” Selina encourages her. “You’re going to work so hard for me, aren’t you?”

Amy nods blindly and bucks against her hand again and again, grunting a little with the effort.

“Good girl, keep going. Keep fucking yourself on me, that’s it.” She keeps her hand steady as Amy grinds on it, gently curling her fingers in encouragement as she sees her getting close.

Amy’s eyes are shut tight and she bites her lips together, nostrils flaring with her panting breath, humming out the occasional desperate moan.

“What are you biting your lips for?” says Selina. “We don’t need to be quiet. Let me hear you.”

Amy lets her mouth open but the only sound she makes is a gasp. She’s never been loud, disapproves of performative howling at the crucial moment, and it doesn’t come naturally to her.

“Come on,” Selina prompts. “I want to hear it. Tell me how it feels.”

“It… fuck, it feels good,” Amy tries. Selina is running her other hand through Amy’s hair and down her jawline, and she lets her fingers trail over Amy’s mouth, slipping inside, pulling her lower jaw down a little to open her mouth wide. She moves the hand between Amy’s legs, generously massaging against her and feeling Amy begin to tense beneath her.

“Just good?” she purrs.

“Hhhh!”

She takes her fingers out of Amy’s mouth to let her form words.

“Fucking… amazing. Fuck!” Amy is arching her back, scrabbling at the bedsheet to grab folds of it in her fists.

“You keep going, and so will I,” Selina tells her, driving her fingers deep inside and picking up the pace.

“Oh God please… don’t you dare fuckin’ stop, I’m so…”

The sound that tears out of Amy’s throat as she comes takes her by surprise, and as she’s catching her breath through the tremoring aftershocks she sees Selina’s victorious grin.

As soon as her limbs stop feeling like jelly, she sits up and pushes Selina back onto the mattress with a smirk. Wasting no time, she pushes Selina’s firm thighs open and lowers her head, pressing her tongue against the soaked lace over her waiting pussy before sliding the underwear off. Coaxing a performance out of Amy seems to have brought Selina to the edge already, and she shudders and cries out as Amy dips her tongue into the pink folds.

Amy presses her tongue wide and flat all the way up, taking in the taste and scent as Selina gasps. She laps at the hot nectar, takes her time exploring, and enjoys the sensation of Selina tightening around her probing tongue. Finally she moves in on her swollen clitoris, folding her tongue around it, sucking it between her lips. Selina keeps up a babbling, breathless commentary as she writhes and bucks helplessly.

“ _Fuck_ me, you’re such a good girl… there! That’s… oh fuck, that’s perfect. Perfect girl… oh!”

Amy keeps her face buried between Selina’s thighs even as she shudders to a climax, her deft tongue softly encouraging wave after electric wave until Selina lies limp and panting, dark hair clinging to a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Selina gasps. “We are definitely doing _that_ again.”

 


End file.
